


Sanny Headcanons

by Luluthechoosingcrow



Series: Tumblr shit [4]
Category: Greta Van Fleet (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Presents, Sentimental, Shopping Malls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25178335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luluthechoosingcrow/pseuds/Luluthechoosingcrow
Summary: All the various headcanons I've written for SamxDanny (most in bullet list form)
Relationships: Sam Kiszka/Danny Wagner
Series: Tumblr shit [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738981
Kudos: 3





	Sanny Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nicolekiddzoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicolekiddzoo/gifts).



> From @oblivion's (Tumblr account) request for me:  
> "guilty pleasures - danny & sam"

Sam’s Guilty Pleasures:

\- Well, it’s not exactly a guilty one but he LOVES to make Jake cringe with his amazing/awful fashion sense. Of course, he’d never wear the things he wears around the house on stage (or would he?), but the more terrifyingly clashing his outfit is, and the more harshly patterned the socks, the better.

\- Sometimes, Danny and Josh join him in his fashion crusade to make Jake ~scream~. He likes it when his minions do what he tells them.

\- Sam has a small collection of photos he keeps in his wallet. Most of their photographs are on their phones in these modern times, but a few of them are so special to Sam that he likes to keep them close to him in physical form. When he’s missing a family member, he’ll take the picture of them out and hold it, running over the edges until they start to curl.

\- There’s one at the back of the stack, though, that no one else is allowed to see, they don’t even know he has it. It’s a photo he took of him and Danny in New Orleans, slightly drunk on a street corner and clinging to each other tightly, big grins on their faces and hands linked. He’ll treasure that one forever.

\- 90’S CHICK FLICKS. Sam loves a good chick flick, okay? He’d never let anyone but his closest friends and family know, but he has an extensive collection of all the classics. Mean Girls, anyone?

\- Red Skittles. Sam knows that they’re also their sister’s favorite, so he tries not to hog them all, but sometimes, when he really needs it, he’ll buy a whole giant bag of Skittles and eat all the red ones out of it.

\- As much as he loves getting his hair played with, Sam’s favorite thing is actually getting a foot rub. Danny, especially, is his favorite person to go to after a long day of running around barefoot when he’s in need of a soothing massage.

\- Danny always delivers, of course, sometimes taking it so far as to also massage up his calves and occasionally even to his thighs. Sam has always had what his family calls “crackly” bones: they pop often. It now makes Danny laugh when he grabs onto Sam’s foot or knee and everything cracks, after he’d learned he wasn’t hurting Sam.

Danny’s Guilty Pleasures:

\- Danny has collected quite a few boxes of earrings over the last few years. He keeps telling himself ‘This is the last pair, I have plenty,’ but then there’s always another feather or bit of gold that catches his eye. The other boys know, too, and sometimes they’ll buy those matching earring-necklace sets with the specific intent to give Danny the earrings.

\- Everyone knows about it and doesn’t mind throwing some in the cart when they go shopping, but Danny still feels a bit guilty about his immense love for peeps. Maybe it’s left over from his training days when he had to stay super fit and healthy, but the peeps are the one thing he just can’t quit.

\- Other than Sam, that is. His best friend is by far Danny’s guiltiest pleasure, though Sam has told him that he shouldn’t be ashamed because they both feel the same. It’ll take some time for him to get used to that, but, in the meantime, Danny can guilt away as he cuddles with Sam or plays with his hair.

\- Or gives him that foot rub. Danny likes touching Sam’s skin: it’s SO smooth and soft, like his Korean skin routine is used all over his body and not just his face.  
Sometimes, Danny will stand in the doorway and watch Sam get ready. He likes to see his long, thin fingers paint his face in moisturizers, put his hair up, or even simply brush his teeth. Danny always blushes and looks away when Sam talks to him about it.

\- He likes to buy little gifts for Sam. Even though they have more than enough money now and Sam can but himself things, it makes Danny feel so good to see that smile on his face when he wakes up to a little trinket on his pillow or a wrapped package on the table. A lot of times, Danny won’t say their from him, but he’s pretty sure Sam knows anyways. If confronted, he’ll deny it, and then go sneak away to hide another gift.


End file.
